Episodes/Character Pop-ups
Throughout Happy Tree Friends, the way the Happy Tree Friends are introduced, as well as how the title sequences and closing credits are displayed, have evolved over the years, each all the more different from each other. Internet series Season 1 Internet Season 1's introductions involve every character coming out of a bush, going through an animation such as a gesture (a wave), then going back into the bush and disappearing. Normally, before they appear, text appears saying "This Week Featuring...", and when all of the characters have finished, another piece of text appears saying "Almost there...", followed by the episode. All this happens while the Happy Tree Friends theme song plays in the background. The gestures the characters make while they are visible are as follow: Cuddles' Season 1 Intro.gif|'Cuddles:' Waves while leaning to one side. Giggles' Season 1 Intro.gif|'Giggles:' Holds both her hands down to her waist. (Goof: Doesn't have a mark on her face.) Toothy's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Toothy:' Waves to viewer(s). Lumpy's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Lumpy:' Looks at the viewer(s) stupidly. Petunia's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Petunia:' Waves quickly while leaning to one side. Handy's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Handy:' Smiles, then looks at his nubs and grows frustrated. (Goof: In one frame before he makes his angry face, he is smiling.) Nutty's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Nutty:' Jitters around while holding a candy. Sniffles' Season 1 Intro.gif|'Sniffles:' Looks at the viewer. Pop and Cub's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Pop:' Smokes his pipe and winks. Cub's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Cub:' Waves happily. Flaky's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Flaky:' Has both her hands down on her waist, looks to one side, looks to another, becomes frightened, and hides in the bush. The Mole's Season 1 Intro.gif|'The Mole:' Feels the bush with his cane. Disco Bear's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Disco Bear:' Dances. (Goof: His leg is visible when he leans to the right.) Russell's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Russell:' Takes off his hat and eats a clam that is under it. Lifty and Shifty's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Lifty & Shifty:' Pull their trademark grins. Mime's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Mime:' Holds both of his hands on the screen. Cro-Marmot's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Cro-Marmot:' Stands still. Flippy's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Flippy:' Salutes like a good soldier. Splendid's Season 1 Intro.gif|'Splendid:' Pops up with his hands on his hips (as a heroic pose) and then pops back down. Season 2-early Season 3 In Internet Season 2, all the characters are featured in a book. The book shows more characters as it flips pages. All the characters are featured one by one on the pages. The background is usually the same color as the character. The gestures the characters make while they are visible are as follow: Cuddles' Season 2 Intro.png|'Cuddles' in a yellow background, holding both his hands out. Giggles' Season 2 Intro.png|'Giggles' in a pink background, posing with her hands on her waist. Toothy's Season 2 Intro.png|'Toothy' in a purple background, holding both his hands out and smiling. (Goof: He has normal buck teeth.) Lumpy's Season 2 Intro.png|'Lumpy' in a blue background, both he and the background are upside down. Petunia's Season 2 Intro.png|'Petunia' in a dark blue background, waving with one hand. Handy's Season 2 Intro.png|'Handy' is smiling while in an orange background with a few logs. Nutty's Season 2 Intro.png|'Nutty' in a green background with some blue rocks, jittering. Sniffles' Season 2 Intro.png|'Sniffles' in a light blue background, holding a few books. Pop and Cub's Season 2 Intro.png|'Pop' raising Cub up into the air with an orange background. Cub's Season 2 Intro.png|'Cub' standing happily in an orange background (in the episodes in which Cub appears without Pop). Flaky's Season 2 Intro.png|'Flaky' looking shy with one finger close to her mouth while standing in a red background. The Mole's Season 2 Intro.png|'The Mole' standing in a purple background with his cane. Disco Bear's Season 2 Intro.png|'Disco Bear' in a tan background by a disco ball while in a dancing position. Russell's Season 2 Intro.png|'Russell' in a pastel green background, standing by a river. Lifty and Shifty's Season 2 Intro.png|'Lifty & Shifty' in a dark green background with their trademark grins. Mime's Season 2 Intro.png|'Mime' holding a balloon animal in a purple background. Cro-Marmot's Season 2 Intro.jpg|'Cro-Marmot' standing still with a snowy background. (This can only be seen on the website, as the first season intro is replaced with the second season intro.) Flippy's Season 2 Intro.png|'Flippy' in a green background. Splendid's Season 2 Intro.png|'Splendid' with his hands on his hips, looking important while standing with his fortress in the background. Rink Hijinks Pop-ups In the episode Rink Hijinks, the character pop-ups are different from the others. The most likely cause of this is that this episode was under development before the second season, and these were the original designs for the pop-ups. These pop-ups all have the same background, the same color, the characters are outside instead of inside the background, and their poses are different (Ex. Flaky is happy instead of worried). Flaky's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|'Flaky' is standing happily with both arms outstretched. Disco Bear's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|'Disco Bear' looks at the viewers while dancing. Cub's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|'Cub' stands happily with both arms outstretched. Notice the arms being raised at a higher angle. Lumpy's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|'Lumpy' stands upright, both arms at his side, while looking stupidly. Late Season 3- Season 5 These starring intros begin with the episode Wrath of Con. Starting in Something Fishy, there is also a featuring character card, which reads "Featuring a few friends:" and has the characters on a playground. Starting in Brake the Cycle, the card instead says "Also featuring:". Each character's starring pop-up features a rhyme or an alliteration that fits in with their personality traits, in addition to almost every word beginning with the first letter of their name, this being an exception for Lifty, Shifty, Lammy (somewhat), and Mr. Pickels whose sentences only rhyme. Cuddles' Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Cuddles' is standing and smiling with his arms outstretched. C is for Cuddles - Caring and sharing is cause for charming cheers! Toothy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Toothy' is holding a toothbrush. T is for Toothy - Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth. Lumpy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Lumpy' is holding a sandwich. L is for Lumpy - For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! Petunia's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Petunia' is planting flowers with a watering can next to her. P is for Petunia - Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! Handy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Handy' stands smiling, surrounded by tools. H is for Handy - A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance! Nutty's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Nutty' jitters with candy scattered on the ground. N is for Nutty - Nutting wrong with going nuts for nectarously nice candy! Sniffles' Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Sniffles' is doing a chemical science experiment. S is for Sniffles - Science is seriously satisfying! Pop and Cub's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Pop' smokes on his pipe while Cub stands in the background. P is for Pop, C is for Cub - Paternal parents are patient and proud. Cute kids are cuddly and carefree! The Mole's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'The Mole' stands on a platform with purple grass, with a purple-ish sky in the background. M is for Mole - Myopic, meandering marches most often lead to macabre mishaps. Disco Bear's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Disco Bear' winks with a disco ball hanging next to him. D is for Disco Bear - Don't be a drag. Get down and dance! Can you dig it? (Only main character so far in which the background is not the same color as the fur; instead it is purple.) Russell's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Russell' is rowing a small boat. R is for Russell - Row, row your boat down a running river! Lifty and Shifty's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Lifty & Shifty' have stolen bags of money. L is for Lifty, S is for Shifty - No time to be thrifty, just take what's nifty and be out in fifty! Flippy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Flippy' sits on a stump and roasts marshmallows over a campfire. F is for Flippy - Fire fried food is a feast for a famished soldier. Splendid's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Splendid' is flying through the air. S is for Splendid - Super squirrel swooping in for the save! Lammy and Mr. Pickels' Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|'Lammy & Mr. Pickels' are walking and holding hands. L is for Lammy, Mr is for Mr. Pickels - Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle. More likely, they would laugh and love to tickle! Upcoming Starring *Giggles G is for Giggles *Flaky F is for Flaky *Mime M is for Mime *Cro-Marmot C is for Cro-Marmot Featuring Pop-ups In the Season 3/4/5 Featuring pop-ups, the text will either say "Featuring a few friends:" or, in later episodes, "Also featuring:". As of now, there have never been more then five characters on this pop-up. *'Cuddles' is on the slide, both his arms outstretched, while looking down. *'Giggles' is on the slide, both her arms outstretched, while looking in the viewer's direction. *'Toothy' stretches out both his arms with his eyes facing the audience. He is not featured on the slide. However in Going Out With a Bang he is looking at the slide. *'Lumpy' just stands stupidly when he is not on the slide. His arms are down when he faces his right. His left hand is near his mouth when he faces his left. When he is on the slide, he lays upside down, with his body taking up almost the entire length of the slide. *'Petunia' stretches her arms out when on the slide. *'Handy' stands happily while looking happily at the viewer. *'Nutty' is too jittery to go on the slide. However, in Camp Pokeneyeout, he is at the top of the slide, looking and waving at the viewers. *'Sniffles' looks in the direction of the viewer, with both his arms outstretched. In Random Acts of Silence, he does the same thing but while on the slide. However, in Camp Pokeneyeout, he stands with his arms down while facing his right. *'Pop' stands by the bottom of the slide. However, in Going Out With a Bang, he is seen at the top of the slide, behind Cub. *'Cub' plays happily on the slide with both arms outstretched. *'Flaky' looks in the direction of the viewer nervously, with her right index finger near her mouth. *'The Mole' is feeling around with his cane while facing his right. *'Russell' smiles at the viewer with his hook in the air. *'Mime' looks at the viewer while miming. However, in Random Acts of Silence, he just faces happily to his right. *'Cro-Marmot' stands still. *'Lammy '''slides down while '''Mr. Pickels' stands on the top of the slide. However, in Spare Tire, she holds an inanimate pickle in her arms. Example of a Featuring Pop-up.png|Example of a featuring pop-up. Lumpy's Featuring Pop-up.png|Lumpy's featuring pop-up. Pop and Cub's Featuring Pop-up.png|Pop and Cub's featuring pop-up. Lumpy_standing.png|Lumpy when standing. Nutty_and_Cro-Marmot.png|Nutty and Cro-Marmot's featuring pop-up. Featuring_russell.png|Russell's featuring pop-up. Screenshot_2017-01-30_at_8.png|Lammy's featuring pop-up. (Mr. Pickels has yet to be counted as a featuring character) Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_8.21.44_PM.png|Lammy with a regular pickle in the episode Spare Tire. Nh_ne_nb.png|"No hands, no eyes, no brains" Gowab_feature_screen.png|Pop and Toothy as they feature in different positions for the episode Going Out With a Bang. Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_7.56.11_PM.png|Sniffles and Mime as they feature in different positions for the episode Random Acts of Silence. Camp_feature.png|Nutty and Sniffles as they feature in different positions for the episode Camp Pokeneyeout. TV Series Intro TV Intro 1.png|Pop raises Cub into the air. TV Intro 2.png|Cuddles and Giggles ride a swingset. TV Intro 3.png|Toothy and Petunia ride a seesaw. TV Intro 4.png|Lumpy spins Nutty, Sniffles, and Flaky on a merry-go-round. TV Intro Main.png|Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia watch the episode after its title is shown. Starring Pop-ups Cuddles' TV Season Intro.gif|'Cuddles:' Cuddles skateboards over a log. (A reference to Sweet Ride.) Giggles' TV Season Intro.gif|'Giggles:' Giggles ice-skates. Toothy's TV Season Intro.gif|'Toothy:' Toothy bites a lollipop and waves. (A reference to Eye Candy.) Lumpy's TV Season Intro.gif|'Lumpy:' Lumpy is in a toilet, a roll of toilet paper on his antler, and waves. Petunia's TV Season Intro.gif|'Petunia:' Petunia stands behind a bush, waving, and flowers behind the bush wither. Handy's TV Season Intro.gif|'Handy:' Handy stands behind and lowers the hook on this truck. Nutty's TV Season Intro.gif|'Nutty:' Nutty hops from piles of candy to a ice-cream cone. Sniffles' TV Season Intro.gif|'Sniffles:' Sniffles uses a magnifying glass to show an ant. Pop and Cub's TV Season Intro.gif|'Pop & Cub:' Pop catches Cub as he goes down a slide. Flaky's TV Season Intro.gif|'Flaky:' Flaky stands nervously around chicks that are jumping around. (A reference to From A to Zoo.) The Mole's TV Season Intro.gif|'The Mole:' The Mole walks around a street. Disco Bear's TV Season Intro.gif|'Disco Bear:' Disco Bear dances on a dance floor while a disco ball shines. Russell's TV Season Intro.gif|'Russell:' Russell fishes in his boat. Lifty and Shifty's TV Season Intro.gif|'Lifty & Shifty:' Lifty & Shifty pull a bunch of sausages back and forth. (A reference to Meat Me for Lunch.) Mime's TV Season Intro.gif|'Mime:' Mime makes a balloon animal. Cro-Marmot's TV Season Intro.gif|'Cro-Marmot:' Cro-Marmot stands still as day changes to night. Flippy's TV Season Intro.gif|'Flippy:' Flippy salutes as he raises his flag. Splendid's TV Season Intro.gif|'Splendid:' Splendid flies around the Earth. Featuring Pop-ups *'Cuddles:' Waves with his right hand. *'Giggles:' Waves with her left while leaning to her right. *'Toothy:' Waves with his right hand. *'Lumpy:' Stands upside-down. *'Petunia:' Waves while putting her left hand behind her back and looking toward her left. *'Handy:' Waves while looking towards his left. *'Nutty:' Waves while holding a lollipop with his left hand and leaning to his right. *'Sniffles:' Waves his right hand while facing to his right. *'Pop:' Waves with his left hand while looking towards his left. *'Cub:' Stands happily. *'Flaky:' Looks at the viewer nervously. *'The Mole:' Faces his right. *'Disco Bear:' Smiles while looking towards his left. *'Russell:' Holds up both arms while leaning to his left. *'Lifty:' Grins while holding his arms up while looking at the viewer. *'Shifty:' Grins while holding his arms up while looking at the viewer. *'Mime:' Holds up both of his hands while looking towards his right. *'Cro-Marmot:' Stands still. *'Flippy:' Waves with his left hand. *'Splendid:' N/A; he is not featured. TV Featuring pop-up.png|Example of a TV featuring pop-up. Tah_pop-up.png|Another example. Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_2.35.42_AM_-_Edited.png|6 slots. 5_slot_feauturing_pop-up.png|5 slots. Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_7.31.28_PM_-_Edited.png|Another example of 5 slots, but with the two slots on the bottom being pushed to the right instead of being centered. 4_slot_featuring_pop-up.png|4 slots. Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_10.06.21_AM_-_Edited.png|Another example of 4 slots. bandicam 2017-04-24 07-08-52-616.jpg|Lumpy, Disco Bear, Pop and Cub as they feature in the episode Sea What I Found Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_10.09.34_AM_-_Edited.png|3 slots, also notice how Mime and Nutty's noses are designed as if they are breathing in. Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_10.png|2 slots. Rare_1_slot.png|The only instance of 1 slot. Ending Credits *Cuddles turns the crank to roll the credits. Winter Break In this special half-hour TV episode, everyone is seen on an ornament on a Christmas tree for their starring or featuring role to fit the Christmas theme. IRE12 Pop and Cub's Intro.png|'Pop' holds his pipe while Cub stands with him. IRE12 Lumpy's Intro.png|'Lumpy' looks at the viewer, upside down, with his hand to his mouth. In "Out on a Limb", part of his antler is cracked off a little. IRE12 Nutty's Intro.png|'Nutty' holds a lollipop with a bite taken out of it in his hand. IRE12 Sniffles' Intro.png|'Sniffles' looks at the viewer, holding a book. IRE12 Giggles' Intro.png|'Giggles' looks at the viewer. IRE12 Cro-Marmot's Intro.png|'Cro-Marmot' is wrapped up. IRE12 Flaky's Intro.png|'Flaky' looks nervously to the right. IRE12 Disco Bear's Intro.png|'Disco Bear' dances for the audience. Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Browse Category:JPG